


Fireflies

by astrum_daemonis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lots of time skips, M/M, Quick escalation, yes the story moves fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum_daemonis/pseuds/astrum_daemonis
Summary: It all began with fireflies,It ended with fading lights.





	

"Heya Pinetree!" said the man, the usual cheerfulness was mostly gone now. Dipper has been seeing him for the past few months, and he must say he really liked the company.

He remembered the day he first met him, he was wandering through the forest, the sun had already set and even if he did not want to admit it, he was lost. Fireflies were dancing around the forest, giving Dipper a small source of light, no wait, it was not a small source of light for there were hundreds of fireflies to where he is now.

Oh and they were beautiful, Dipper felt like he was walking with the stars themselves, he felt an odd sense of peace even if he knew about the creatures that lingers in the dark, the dangers that could get to him, the things that could tear his flesh apart to bits and peices.

But these little light bugs seemed to make his troubles go away, as if they were absorbing his worries and replacing it with calming thoughts. It was strange to Dipper how the forest was peaceful, usually one would hear the growl of a feral creature or the yelps of a prey. But tonight, tonight was peaceful, just the wooshing of the cool evening breeze, the chirp of the crickets, and the soft fluttering of wings.

Dipper gazed at his surroundings with child-like wonder, never had he seen the forest so full of light. For some reason he felt safer here than when he's in his town or in the shack.

Dipper bumped face first into a tree? Well no, he thought, it was too soft to be a tree. He rubbed his nose and looked at the figure in front of him. It was a man, around his age, he looked down at Dipper on the ground and scoffed.

"Watch where ya going Pinetree" he held out a hand. Dipper gave him a questioning look about the nickname, the man pointed to the cap he's been wearing since he was 12.

"Uh.. Sorry. I.. I did not know someone would be in the forest at t-this hour" he hated how he stumbled over his own words and felt his cheeks heat up from embarassment, he grabbed the man's hand and pulled himself up.

"I did not think so too" the man said, laying down on the grass, usimg his arms as a pillow and staring at the cloudless night sky. The stars brighter and easily seen than in a city, Dipper loved that about Gravity Falls.

Dipper sat down and leaned his back against a tree, deciding to rest for a while as he finally felt the day catch up to him. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're lost aren't you" the voice suddenly said. Dipper snapped back to attention and saw the man was now sitting and staring at him. Dipper yawned again.

"Y-yeah I guess so, but I'm..... 'M too tired to go back" Dipper said having a hard time to stay awake.

He heard the man chuckle. "You do know you are already sleeping right?"

"'M tryin to stay awa-" he interrupted himself with a yawn. "-ke"

"Just rest up, kid. I'll bring you back home"

Before Dipper could protest the man pressed his fingers to Dipper's temples and immediately lost consciousness.

He carried Dipper's sleeping body and walked through the forest. He didn't know why he didn't just kill the kid back then, but maybe it was because he was his only outside contact for years, no one has been able to see him in so long, and he has not seen anyone in so long. He was trapped and he knew that, but he could do nothing about it.

~

Dipper woke up the next day to see he was back in the attic room of the mystery shack, he suddenly remembered the events of the night prior and wished the forest could always be like that.

He told Mabel about it, but she just looked at him with a puzzled expression, but then it was quickly replaced by a cheerful grin.

It was 2 months away from Christmas. Dipper honestly did not really want to celebrate the holiday, but due to Mabel's insistence, they were all forced to celebrate both jewish and christian holidays.

The day went on without event, just the normal things he usually do, his life was honestly starting to get bland. The creatures no longer appealed to him, he was used to them, they were no longer extraordinary in his point of view. He missed it during his first summer here, when everything seemed so new and exciting, now everything was the same, nothing new.

Eventually night came, and Dipper found himself once again in the forest with the fireflies. He then found the man again later on.

"Hey! I just realized I never introduced myself. I'm Dipper Pines" he said smiling at the man.

The man seemed taken aback by the return of the boy "oh well, I'm Bill Cipher"

Dipper suddenly blushed from embarassment as he remembered last night.  
"Um you do know you didn't have to cary me right?"

"Please" Bill said with a snort. "You couldn't even stand"

At this Dipper blushed even harder, because apparently he was able to embarass himself in front of a stranger.

They talked about stuff to pass the time, shared jokes and laughed at them.

Dipper knew he shouldn't be too trusting of others, due to pass experiences, but he felt safe with Bill. And to be completely honest, never had a better friend.

~

Every night, Dipper would end up going to the forest to spend time with Bill. He had already known about the fact Bill can never leave the forest for he was trapped there. To this, Dipper was curious as to why and how, but felt like it was a personal topic so didn't bother asking.

And every morning he would share some (not all) of his experiences with his sister and she would always give him a worried glance, Dipper couldn't blame her, afterall, how would you not be worried when your sibling goes to the forest at night.

Eventually, the day came when Dipper stopped telling Mabel his stories, and the day came when he spent more time with Bill than his own family. It seemed he kinda lived in the forest now? Well that's what it seemed like to others.

And the day came when they became more than friends.

~

Winter came.

"aww come on!" Dipper laughed. "Please don't tell me you never played with snow before!"

Bill crossed his arms and narrowed them at Dipper "for your information, I have never played with snow before, I don't see the point in it"

Dipper giggled. Oh and how Bill loved the sound, it was so cute and makes his insides warm.

"It'll be fun. Trust me" Dipper said while digging his gloved hands with a pile of snow and shaping it into a ball. Bill watched him with curiosity, that was until the ball came hurtling towards him.

Bill grinned. "Oh it is on, Pinetree! You'll regret you even threw the ball at me!"

Dipper only smiled mischievously and at the end of the day they both were covered in snow. Dipper was curled up against Bill.

"I don't get how you're not feeling cold"

"I'm a demon remember?"

"Yeah. But aren't your kind from hell or something, and isn't it really hot there?"

"Just know this Pinetree, you humans had many misconceptions on a lot of stuff. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot." Bill said while absentmindedly running his hands through Dipper's hair.

Dipper leaned into the touch and sighed, he looked at the stars, the light reflecting off his eyes. Bill then saw Dipper's birthmark.

"How come you never told me about this?" Bill asked.

Dipper immediately tried to cover it. "It's not important"

"Oh yes it is! Why have you never told me?" Bill pressed on, voice soft but firm.

Dipper bit his lip. "Well... I... It's because... Everytime I tell someone about it they laugh at me. My friends... I... I trusted them. I told them about my birthmark and I became the laughing stock of the school. I only had Mabel to push the bullies away, but then she wasn't even with me all the time. And I thought... I thought if I told you... You'd laugh at me and you'll leave me... Alone... Just like they did"

Bill's expression softened. He hugged Dipper, the kid was wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. God, since when was he, Bill Cipher, the master of the mind, suddenly become soft for a little boy who would not live as long as he would.

Ok ok. He would rather not think of that, treasure the time with the kid while he still can.

Bill realized he did not truly know who would outlive the other. They were coming for him, and he knows it.

Best not to think of it for now. He would spend his time with Dipper, and he would treasure it. They cuddled together under the blanket of stars and the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but then I was like "nah" so it ill probably be two chapters long or three. And sorry if the story escalates quickly.


End file.
